You deserve to be happy
by ginasawyer
Summary: What happen if a girl was seceded from her mom after the birth? What happen if the girl wants to find her but only has a key? What is when she do not know where the keyhole is? A story about a taff witch and her crazy life outside of Hogwarts. A story based on the Harry Potter world
1. Chapter 1

_**Virginia Reimann**_

**You deserve to be happy**

**chapter 1**

He saw her in the best time of her life. Her face looks perfect and her clear blue eyes shine in the sun. Her red hair easily blows in the wind. She sits on the ground and draws a picture when he looks at her. With her green dress she looks like an elf who walks over a meadow.

Even though he knows that he will regret it later he speaks to her. She looks up to him and her smile let him fly away. She was awesome. But on her he looked rather menacingly as friendly. She looks down at him and saw a big man with black hair. She don´t like black hair. He had a strict face and cold eyes .They talk a little but she let him know that she is not interested in him. For this moment he knows he should undertake a little to get this wonderful woman. He himself was a father and has four children. Three boys and a girl were products of his machinations. Everyone of them looks like him and takes part of the black site of magic. He don´t know why he wants to make her love him but he has the big feeling to satisfy his want in her. But something lets him stop for a moment. He looks in her eyes and she looks back. She knows what kind of man stands in front of her and she already knows that he is stronger and bigger than she is. Meanwhile he looks on her picture.

The drawing of the woman fascinate him. Suddenly his eyes stop on a girl who he already knows. He stares at the beautiful woman and back on her picture. Where does she know her from? Then he realizes that he stands in front of an auror. On the picture he could see Tonks who smiles to the woman out of the picture. He hates her face and the smile and can´t watch it any longer. He looks back to the woman.

Now the facts has changed. He was still stronger but she was in a higher position than he was. That´s the reason why he wants to finish the meeting now. From minute to minute he knows that there was no chance to get her. That made him feel angry. He concentrates on the fact that he is a wizard. Meanwhile his hands are searching for his wand. She was not looking to him anymore so that she could not see what the man wanted to do. And then it moved on really fast. She only knows that she got hurt in the stomach and that she could not react anymore and that everything turns black before closing her eyes.

He was not sure if it was the right way to act, but when he looks at her he feels his heart throbbing. It was not necessary for him to know what she will do after she wakes up. He only knows that he will get his gratification. He could see that she opens her eyes but he do not move. He was still sitting on his chair and waits what happens next.

Her head hurts when she wakes up. She feels her body lying on a bed and after a few minutes she realized that this was not her place. She jumps up and looks around the room until her eyes are standing still at him. After she prospected panicly for a door she has to recognize that she had no chance in running away. She could not do anything than stand next to the bed. She looks again at his face.

He smiles and stands up. He could see that she is afraid of him but the fact about it stimulates him. He notices his hormones are beginning to control him like so many times before. And when he looks in her blue eyes he recognizes that she already knows that she was in danger. In the next second she was caught in a bane of him. She could not move anymore and had to watch how the man satisfy himself on her. She wanted to stop him but she could not do anything. She had felt a twinge in her head after he was satisfied before everything again turns black.

The next thing she could remembered was that she woke up on a couch and knew nothing about the past few days. She could not remember how she has came to this place.

Time goes by and she got to knew the mysterious man closer who had found her in a forest and brought her here. She starts to love his daughter Maddy Minson and him too. But from week to week she feels different with her body. She eats more than the others and her stomach hurts more often than it is normal.

One day when she goes under the shower she stopped on the mirror. She watched herself in it and detect that her belly was growing up. Suddenly her eyes fills with tears when she remembers what happened THAT night. She feels his hands sliding down on her . His hot breath on her shoulders when he turned her dress up. She leans their head against the cold mirror and cries. Her body shakes when the tears run over her face.

In her was a stupid baby... a very stupid baby from an asshole.

He knocks on the door because she was not coming out of the bathroom after one hour. He was really happy that she do not remember anything and after she opened the door with one smile on her face he felt safe.

But she counts the days till the birth. Every time when she saw him she wants to drop her fist in his face.

One fact she knows that she will not able to look in her child´s eyes without thinking about that when it is on the world. She hopes the day would never come.

But after a few months she gets a beautiful girl with clear blue eyes like hers. She put the girl next to her on the bed and takes her bag and leaves the house without looking back. She only wants to run away from this place. No one knows that she left a key in the teddy she bought some days before. That teddy was sitting next to the little girl in the big bed and was never unleashed by her.

To be continued-

_Hey guys this is my first story and I hope you like it. Please leave a comment below that I know how you felt while reading it. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It was nine o´clock in the morning when I woke up. The sun was still shining and I smiled when I remembered what day it is today. I jumped out my bed and took all my clothes to the bathroom. On my way to it I bumped into my best friend, Riki.

`Happy Birthday my dear` she said `Why are you awake? You do not usually wake up until 11 o´clock during the holidays. Are you ok?` I laughed and she gave me a big hug before I continued my way to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and put my clothes on the chair next to the mirror.

I groaned when I saw my ruffled red hair. I looked at myself. My body was not too small not too tall. My hair was red and my eyes blue. It was the clearest blue you have ever seen! I did not know where the colour came from because my dad do not have that kind of eyes. His eyes were dark and cold and I knew that I did not like it. I brushed my teeth while dressing me. After 10 minutes I was ready for the day. My day. My 17th Birthday.

`Leo what are you doing so long? Come out I can´t wait to give you your present!´ I smiled at Riki´s high spirited art. I knew her since I moved to the children´s home. She was a little girl with yellow hair and was sitting on a bench in the garden when I arrived. I remembered my dad saying that he will be back until night but he did not. I cried and cried and did not have any appetite to eat. But one day Riki came in my room and asked me why I was so sad. I could not helped but smile because no one else was interested in my past. Only that little girl with the green eyes. We became friends and moved in one room together last year. And every time when I came back from a year in Hogwarts she was still waiting for me.

She knocked on the door. ´Hey girl I don´t want to wait anymore´ I rolled my eyes and opened the door and looked at her happy face. She gave me my jacket ´You should wear this´ she said excitedly and took my hand while running down the steps and out of the house.

We jumped in the car which stood in front of the gate. I did not remember how often I sat in a car the last years. I think it was not so often. I liked it but I prefer my old broom. ´So what are we doing here?´Why are we driving the car?` I asked my best friend. ´It will not be a surprise when I tell you yet´

Right! I have forgotten that Riki loved surprises more than everything. Her whole life could be an adventure and she would not notice it. After a few minutes the car stopped in front of the train station of our town and Riki pulled me out of the car. ´Riki you know that I don´t like it to go by a smuggling´ I said nervously. ´Oh common Leo you will love it, please do it for me´ I looked in her eyes and smiled. I loved that girl. I rolled my eyes and nodded. She smiled and took my hand again. ´Are you sure? ´Yeah let´s go` I replied.

She was sitting on her desk when she looked on the calendar in front of her. Time goes by so fast she thought. Today was her daughters 17th birthday and she does not knew anything about her life. She wants to but could not. After she ran away from that house and from her child she moved back home. All over the years she tried to forget what happened but she already missed her daughter. She wrote her a letter after three years but she did not think that she got it because she not have gotten any answer until today. From year to year she hoped that her daughter was safe and happy. She knows that she will met her one day.

The train drove very fast over the railway. I could not see so much when I looked out of the window. Riki did not take her eyes off of me since we started to drive. She touched me on my shoulder and I turned.´So how you feel?´ she asked. ´Where are we driving?´ I asked fast. I do not want to tell her that I liked it to go by train.

´We are driving to - ´she stopped for a second ´-London´ she said. `WHAT?` I said loud.

I thought it was a little bit too loud because the people next to us turned their heads to see who was shouting. ´What?´ I said it with a lower voice again. ´You do not like it?´ Wiki asked. Her face was blate after my reaction. ´Sorry I do not know that you...´ I put my hand on her mouth to stop her. ´Shut up. I ….. I really love it. Thank you. You are the best.` I smiled at her and gave her a big hug.

I hadn´t been in London before. I only heard lot of stories about the capital but i haven´t visited it. King´s Cross was the onliest place I known because the Hogwarts express started there every year. The train stopped at the platform at 11 o´clock. ´How much time we have?´ I asked Riki after we got off the train. `. Our last train will leave at 8:11pm.´she answered. ´You wanna go?´ I took her hand and we left the train station.

She looked outside the window. She could see the tower bridge from her office.

She had a good job now and had enough money to live in a house in London. It was 3 o´clock when she went outside the building to buy some food for lunch. She was not really interested in watching the people on the street. She went to Larry´s back store all the time. She always bought a sandwich with meat and cheese and went to the park next to the store.

She sat down on a bench next to the fountain. Today was a warm day and she could put her jacket next to her. She started to eat her sandwich when she noticed two girls were walking to the water.

The left girl had yellow hair and was a little bit taller than the girl next to her. She smiled to the other girl and put her arm around her. The other girl had red hair and looked a little bit like herself but she did not think about it anymore. She continued lunch but also could not stop watching the girls.

Meanwhile the two girls arrived the fountain.

She tried to understand what they said but she could only hear some words. ´Oh my gosh Riki. I love this town so much. Thank you` the red hair girl hugged the girl next to her. ´You could stop to thank me´ she laughed ´ you have said it a hundred times since we arrived Leo´ The woman's heart stopped. She already knew the name. She looked at the both again, especially the one with the red hair. That could not be. No. She shook her head and turned her face back to her food. ´Riki how much time do we have left?´ the girl asked. ´I do not know. I think I lost my watch some time ago.´ ´WHAT? When? Where?´ ´I don´t know´. the yellow hair girl shrugged her shoulder. ´You wanna look for it? We could go back and searching for it and...´ ´NO...no it´s your birthday today. Do not think so much about the watch. It is OK. I don´t need it anymore.´ she smiled to the red hair girl. ´C´mon. Let´s ask someone´ The woman could hear that the girls were walking to the bench she was sitting on. ´Excuse me please?´ the red hair girl asked ´we have lost our watch and don´t know what time it is. Maybe you could help us?´ The woman looked up and growed stiff when she looked in the eyes of the red hair girl. They were clear blue like her´s. She could not think anymore. She only gazed on the girl.

´Excuse me please? Are you OK?´ I asked the woman in front of me. She looked really shocked after she asked her after the time. ´Leo let´s go. I don´t think she will answer us.´ Riki took my hand and looked at me but I did not move. Something about the woman in front of me reminded me of myself. She had the same red hair and the same clear blue eyes. She had never seen a person with that eyes. ´Leo let´s go please.´ I nodded and started to follow my best friend. Suddenly the woman moved. ´It´s 3:30pm´ We both stopped and looked at each other before we turned around. `Thanks` Riki answered. `Where are you girls from?´ the woman asked. I looked in her eyes fascinated by the color and was not able to react or answer. Riki touched me on. ´Hey are you OK? You don´t look good?´ She looked shocked when she saw my face. `Yes I am fine. `We should go and enjoy the last hours here.` she said. `OK´ I nodded ` but could we stay only for a minute please?´ I asked her. ´Yeah sure.´ I smiled at her and looked back to the woman on the bench. ´ We are from South england` I said to the woman. She looked surprised. `Really? I am from there too. So you girls only visit this town?` ´Yes` Riki answered ´do you know some places we should visit?´ I was happy that Riki was taken place in the conversation so that I could watch the woman. ´Oh yeah. You should visit the tower bridge. I love this place since I was a young girl. I wish my daughter could see that too. I will write the way down for you` she said and took a little book out of her bag while searching for a paper. My heart stopped for a minute when I saw it. I already knew that book. I have read it thousand times in my life. I knew each character and word of the stories. `Why don´t you show it to her?´ Riki asked. I looked angry to her. Why she asked that to her? The woman looked at me and then to my friend. ´I can´t... ´she inhaled deep and continued ´... because I lost her after her birth.´ `WE GOTTA GO!` I shouted and pulled Riki behind me.

After we left the park behind us Riki stopped me. `What are you doing?` She looked angry. `She scared me` `WHAT? She only wants to tell us something about her daughter. Maybe she need someone who listen to her. We should go back and excuse us for running away!´ ´NO!` I shouted again and walked along the street away from the park. I felt how my best friend was walking next to me and did not understand anything but luckily she did not try to stop me. After we walked 15 minutes I sat down on a bench under an oak. `What the hell happened back there?´ Riki stood in front of me and looked blind down to me. `I don´t know. Sorry.` I felt that a tear was running down my face and I hoped that she could not see it. But she did. She sat down next to me and hugged me. After a few minutes I got my breath back. She looked at me waiting for an answer. `She...the woman..´ I stammered ` the book...` I closed my eyes and inhaled the air `I knew that stupid book she had taken out of her bag. It was not a normal one. I have read it thousand times and I will realize it every time and everywhere.` `So which book was it?´ Riki asked. I felt her hand was stroked up and down my back and I placed my head on her shoulder. ´The tales of beedle the bard.´ I knew that she tried to remember if she knew the book.´I haven´t heard about it before.` she said shortly after. `YES YOU COULDN`T BECAUSE IT´S A WIZARD BOOK!` I was shocked about myself. I looked at her shocked and hurt face. ´Sorry girl. I don´t want to...` `It´s OK.`she replied fast.´I think we should think about it.`Riki continued. I know that she did not like it to be remembered that she was not a witch. I felt guilty and stopped her `I am sorry I don´t want to shout at you. Sorry` `I know` she answered and smiled. I gave her a hug´But what is if it is only a fortuity?` she asked after a while. `I don´t think so. Do you noticed how she starred at me after I asked her after I asked her about the time? Do you noticed her eyes?` `Yes she had the same like yours but that did not mean anything Leo.` she put her arm around me. `I think we should visit the tower bridge. What do you think?´ I looked in her green eyes. I loved her eyes they made me feel save. I could watch it for hours. ´Hey did I have anything in my face? ´ She laughed when she noticed that I was looking at her. ´No` I smiled `Let´s go`

to be continued-

_Hey guys please leave a comment below how you feel while reading it. What do you think about the characters?_


	3. Chapter 3

After we watched the sunset that night Riki and I went back to child home.

We took a shower before we went to bed and Riki felt asleep really fast. I could hear her breathing on the other side of the room.

I took a look on the clock on my desk next to me. It was 2:44 am and I have not slept yet. My head was full of pictures from the day. The tower bridge, Big Ben, the park and the red hair woman. Even when I tried to forget her I could hear the conversation we had.

`_Where are you girls come from? I wish I could show it to my daughter`_

I could felt how she watched me. Her eyes were that clear blue as mine. `_WE GOTTA GO!` _I could hear my own voice again.

`Arghhh` I groaned and plump my head into the pillow. `Leo you are such an idiot` I said quietly to myself. The clock flashed. It was 3:00am. I decided to went to the bathroom because I did not want Riki woke up because of floor was cold and my foods started freezing when I closed the door quietly behind me and continued my way to the bathroom. I did not turn the light on. I scuffled my hair while I was looking in the mirror. I groaned when all the questions were running through my head again. `Why you walked away? Why you haven´t heard what she wanted to say about her daughter? Why you´re so stupid Leo.` I said to myself and put my head against the mirror. I was so concentrated to myself that I did not noticed my friend entered the bathroom. ´Leo?` I winced when I felt her hand on my shoulder. `Are you OK?`Riki stood behind me when I looked up. Our eyes met in the mirror.

A car stopped outside and I could hear a cat screaming in the night.

`You look dreadful` Riki said after a while. I smiled and watched her in the mirror. She always looked perfect whether she just woke up or came from jogging. Someone was entering the child home and a light turned on outside. Her yellow hair felt down her shoulders and her face looked already perfect . I saw her eyes were shining . They were a kind of mysterious which let everything seems to be OK when you watched in it. It was like all my problems and thoughts disappeared for a moment.

Before the light turned out again I could that she was smiling too.

`Did I wake you up? I asked her feeling guilty. ´I am sorry.´

`No you haven´t I could not sleep either.` she replied.

I looked surprised at the place I thought her face was. I could hear how she walked away to the door. She turned the light on and sat down on the chair next to the mirror. `I can´t stop thinking about the woman in the park from today. I can´t believe that she was possibly your mom . I mean she could have say something,right?´ she said. ´I.. don´t know` I replied sad. I still could not believe what happened today. Rather I would not thought about it any more.

It was still again.

´It´s cold.´ Riki comment `Let´s go to bed now.` she stood up and walked to the door. `You should sleep too Leo. It was a long day. ` she said and turned over.

´Could you stay next to me this night?` I asked her after some minutes. I knew that she will spirit the pictures in my head off. `Only for tonight, please?` I continued fast after she didn´t say something. She faced at me before she stepped up to me again. She grinned and took my hands. In our bedroom she pushed me into my bed and took the cover about us. I could feel her warm body was lying next to me. Her breathing let me calm down very fast. She approached at me, put her arm around me and placed her head on my neck. It did not take a minute until I felt safe and all the pictures disappeared out of my head. `Good night girl` she whistled and gave me a kiss on my head `everything will be OK you will see.` I hoped that she was right and with a smile on my face I closed my eyes.

LONDON

She was sitting in front of her cup of tea. It was 4:30am and she haven´t slept yet. She was angry about herself and the fact that she might lost the chance to win her daughter back.

She was not sure if it was a fortuity until she took the book out of her bag and the girl ran away.

She wanted to follow her but she was not sure if it is right. She did not went back to work. Instead of it she walked through the whole town until she arrived her house at 9:00pm.

Since that she tried to sleep. She could see the sunrise at the horizon and wished that she could take the time back to change everything. `An another stupid day in my life` she said, shook her head and went to bed.

_**one month later**_

It was nine o´clock and I stood in front of the wall between platform 9 and 10 at King´s Cross. It was the end of the summer and I had to go back to Hogwarts. I was happy about it because the life in the child home was not the best. But driving away from home also meant saying good bye to my best friend. And that broke my heart all the time. `so` I looked at my best friend ´here we are again.` I swallowed. She looked into my eyes with a sad smile.`hmmm` a tear was running down her face. `hey girl` I took her face in my hands and stroked her tears away.` please don´t cry. I can´t go when you do something like that.` I tried to calm her down. `I will miss you` she snivelled `me too` I replied quietly. `But that will be the last year. I promise. And after it we can do want we want.`

I looked at her face when a girl called my name. `Hey Leo what´s up?` I turned around. It was Ginny. She was still wearing her school uniform and I could see the sign of Gryffindor on her shawl. Next to her stood a big brown suitcase with thousand sticker and her broom was placed on it. I remembered that suitcase, Ron has taken it all the years and now it´s hers. I smiled. Nothing changed after all the years.

I knew Ginny since first class. We both met on the toilet for girls after we lost our homeworks because of a joke from Fred and George at the fist day. We became friends.

We both played Quidditch, loved the same music and we did not like dark arts. It would be our last year at Hogwarts.

`We wanna go? She asked while she was waving to me.

`yeah one moment please` I rolled my eyes and turned back to Riki.

`You should go to your friend. Don´t let her wait.` She said with tears in her beautiful green eyes. `But I don´t want` I said fast. `Did we have a choice?`Riki asked and tried to smile. `it´s so hard I don´t wanna miss you for one year again` `LEO WE SHOULD GO` Ginny shouted and pointed at the clock on the wall. My eyes followed her finger. It was 9:40 am. Riki hugged me. `Have a nice year my dear` she said. I wanna answer but I could not. My heart stopped. `I will miss your eyes.` she continued. I grinned. `I love you.` ` I love you too` she answered and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes and hoped that it do not end. I could feel that my heart was in my mouth but when I opened my eyes she was gone. I watched behind me and up to the bridge which was above me but I could not see her any more. Ginny put her hands on my shoulder. `C´Mon Leo. Let´s go` she looked at me ´It is only for one year and she will be here again like every year. And when you come back the next time it finally will be forever.` She tried to soothed me. `We should go now` she said after she was watching on the clock again. ´I don't wanna take a car like Ron and Harry did it` she shouted. I grinned while remembering it. She took my hand and we ran through the wall.

´I've forgot how much I loved that food here` Ginny said and let her falling down on my bed. I smiled when I thought of the chicken wings, the pie and the biscuits of the meal today. I sat down next to my friend and looked at her happy face. ´Do you feel better?´ she asked. `Yeah I guess.` I replied and took a look out of the window. The moon was still shining. I could not remember where it looked such as big as in Hogwarts. ´I will go asleep` Ginny hugged me and went to her bed on the other side of the room. After a few minutes I could hear her breathing.

I felt alone and took my teddy out of my bag. It was an old one. One eye was lost and on the head was a hole. I sat down in front of the big window, watched the moon and hugged it. But something was different that time. I did not remember I felt an item in the teddy before. Suddenly I was awake and tried to cut an another hole in it. `What the hell` I whispered after I opened the bailey. I took a key and a note out of my cuddly toy. I haven´t enough light to see it so that is the reason why I took my wand to got more. `Lumos` a light came out of it and I watched the key in my hand. It was a old key nothing special I thought at the first moment. But then I remembered the note I took out of it too. I opened it up and tried to read the _words. _

" _Dear Leo,_

_I don´t know how to start- I think it´s a very long story. But first of all: It´s me your mom. I don´t know when you will find the note but when you read it I am not here any more that´s for sure._

_I don´t know who you are and where you are at the moment, but I still hope that you are safe and happy and that I could meet you one day._

_I have left a key inside your teddy. It´s my house key. I am pretty sure that you don´t know where I am living because your father wouldn´t tell you, but I think you will find it out. _

_I should go now and I will explain later. Please don´t hate me._

_I love you so much my dear._

_You will be my little girl-forever._

_Love_

_Arya C." _

I felt my heart beating hard against my breath. My head hurts and tears running down my face. I could not think any more I want to scream but I could not. I felt the cuddly toy was falling down on the ground. Suddenly the room seams to be an elevator which was driving up and down. Again and again. I was scared. Really scared. I trembled and I felt cold while trying calm down. It was four o´clock in the morning when I felt asleep. It was an anxious sleep. My body turned around the whole time and when I woke up I felt like after a marathon.

I didn´t know where I was when I saw Ginny was watching at me.

`You look terrible` I heard Ginny saying. `Are you OK?` She was still dressed and ready to start the day. I shook my head and `I will explain later. Let´s get ready for our first day.` I said and stood up.

One year later

I haven´t already told the whole truth to Ginny. I have said that I missed Riki so much that I could not sleep that night. And surprisely she did not asked for it again. I felt that I couldn´t tell anyone about the key. I was scared that I will loose it or someone would take it away.

Nothing special happened after that night. We went to the lessons, had our exams and played Quidditch. Time goes by and only one week was left until I graduated my school. It was crazy, because I did not remember when I felt so safe like in Hogwarts. But from day to day it was clear that I can´t went to school any more next year. It was time to say good bye.

The last day came and all the pupils were running through the school with happy were excited about the holidays and their family they wanted to visit. They were happy tabout not not going to school for the next few month.

Ginny sat next to me on a bench in the school garden and watched guys. `It´s crazy right? They are so excited about the holidays and we...` she stopped. `and we will don´t come back any more.`she said quietly. `Yeah` I swallowed.

`Girls?´ a woman asked. `Professor.` we both replied and looked up. Professor Mc Gonagall stood in front of us and it was a kind of a smile in her face. The old woman watched us and said `It´s time to say goodbye girls. I don´t know if we will meet us one day again but I wanna thank you for being my students all the years. You both are great personalities and we won all the Quidditchmatches because f you.` She laughed a little. `You know how much I love Quidditch? I can´t lose.` I smiled. The old woman started to be friendly at the end of all the years. `I hope you will find someone who could replace us in a good way.` Ginny said.

`Oh that would be difficult` the woman replied and blinked to us. The clock hit 11 when we took our suitcases and left our room and Hogwarts. The Hogwartsexpress arrived King´s Cross some hours later and the platform was full of parents who were waiting for their kids came back home. Harry and Ron looked at us when we left the train. `Hey girls now you are free.` Ron laughed and hugged his sister. Harry came and kissed the red hair girl while I was standing next to them and watching the both. They looked so happy together.

When I saw them I remembered of Riki who I have not seen for one year. I smiled when I thought about the fact that she was might be waiting for me behind the wall. We left the platform and I took one look back to the beautiful red train before I went trough the wall.

On the other side Ginny hugged me and promised that we will meet next mounth on her birthday. I said good bye to Ron and Harry and at least to her. After some minutes with tears and love and many hugs I stood alone on the platform between 9 and 10 and looked for someone.

Someone who I missed so much this year.

Someone who meant everything to me.

Someone who I really...

…...loved.

_Hey guys I hope you like the third chapter. Please leave comments under the text. If you find some mistakes please help me to correct them. I am from Germany so I don´t see every mistake. Love you guys and thanks for reading my story._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I went over the platform while waiting of Riki. I looked left and right but I couldn´t see her face. After I walked the platform up and down a thousand times I sat down on my suitcase. She wasn´t here that was for sure. It was cold and I felt bad. I rembered the agreement we made some years ago which said if she didn´t appear to come for me after one hour she will never come to meet me. It didn´t happen before but after 30 minutes in the trainsation I was doubtful about Riki. I watched on the clock again and again but I didn´t see her yellow hair and her happy face on the platform. I could hear the last train left King´s Cross. And I knew that there will be no train driving the next hour. Was she still here in London or did she missed her train? I put my head in my hands and hoped that it isn´t true while million questions ran through my head.

London

A girl ran along the streets. It rained when she arrived the bus staion next to her work. She was wet. All her clothes were wet and the water dropped down her hair. She weared a dark green jacket and a blue trousers. Her black shoes looked dirty because of the puddles on the street.

´Shit` she sweared when she looked on the sign at the staion. _Today:strike between 1pm and 5pm_

Riki scuffled her hair. Her watch displayed 2:45pm. Leo arrived at 2:00pm and she wasn´t there yet. Riki reported for a newspaper since last year. She worked so hard on her new story that she forgot the time. Her boss gave her a a big news this morning and she should wrote them down. At 2:00pm she noticed that she was too late. Only 15 minutes were left. After it she will never see Leo again. They wrote it down in the agreement some year ago. She should be there before the hour ends or she will loose her forever. She shrugged her head she couldn´t be late. She looked on her watch again. Only 10 minutes left. How long was it to the trainstaion? She tried to remember. A silver car stopped in front of her. `Riki?` a woman looked out of the window `Your name was Riki right?` Riki starred at her and nodded slowly. `Can I help you? Maybe driving you home or something else?` Riki wanted to refuse the offer but the few time which was left made her to say `Yes`

She got in the car and looked at the woman. `My name is Connery by the way. We work on the same place. Your story aren´t so bad.` she smiled and started her car. `So what can I do for you?` 2:50pm. ` King´s Cross. Fast. . ` Riki shouted and the woman looked surpreised but did not asked after the reason. Both of them feel back when the woman pulled out.

Riki couldn´t believe it. She sat in the car of the red hair woman from the park last year. The woman weared a green dress and looked like an elf in it. Her red hair remembered of Leos. It looked perfect just as her clear blue eyes. Her voice pulled her out of her thoughts. `So what do you want at King´s Cross?` she asked . ` My friend is coming back after one year and there are only three minutes left to meet her there. Could you drive a little bit faster?`Rikki asked and looked outside. `Sounds important. What would happen if you are too late?` Ms. Connery asked while she rised the speed.

Riki looked out of the window. The big grey clouds on the sky seemed to crush her to death. She felt bad. Yeah what would happen if Leo wasn´t there? What would happen to her? Would there be any sense in her life without Leo? She already knew the answer. `I will die!` she replied quietly without stop looking out of the window. `OH .Then we should be a little bit faster.` The woman said.

King´s Cross

One minute was left until the magic hour in our agreement was over. One stupid minute. I didn´t want believe it. `NO` I whispered when the hand turned to the three on the clock. I felt my heart stop beating. My eyes filled with tears when I realized that I was alone from now on. I searched for the girl I loved and hoped that she will appear and say it was a joke or something else but she did not came..

That was the end. The end of everything. I noticed that I lost everyting. My home, my friends and my...

I felt my heart broke in thousand pieces . I was lightheaded and weaked. I couldn´t sit anymore because I was too angry to be calm. I stood up before i screamed and kicked against a bin next to me. A loud tinnied noise sounded. Though I noticed that my food hurts but I didn´t stop kicking against it.

My food burned when I suddenly could not stand anymore. I slipped down the wall and put my head on to my legs. I felt alone and lost when I started to cry.

She stood on the end of the platform between 9 and 10 when she saw the red hair girl sat on the wall with the head on her knees. She looked always beautiful. Her leather jacket fits together with the red trousers and her white chucks. When she walked closer to her she could see that the girl was did not need to be a professor to see that she was crying. Riki did not felt guiltier before.

She stood in front of her but Leo did not turn.

Riki hunkered down in front of her girl and tried to look in her eyes but Leos arms did not let her watch in her face. `Hey` she started but ended it short after. She did not know what to do so she placed her hands on Leos arms and stroked them. Leo did not do anything. Riki could hear her breathing and her heart stopped when the girl in front of her looked up after a while. Both did not say anything. They just watched to each other.

`I hate you` I said don´t watching in her eyes. I knew that it wasn´t the right thing to say but it was the first what came in my mind.

`I know` Riki said quietly. She did not turn `and I am sorry.` I could feel her hand stroked my arms slowly. I loved that feeling but it did not changed the fact that I was mad at her. `I can go if you want.` she said. I did not answered. I don´t want her to go but I felt so bad that I did not know what say. `Ok I take that as an answer.` she continued and stood up slowly.

´NO` I screamed and took her hand to stop her. I looked in her eyes. The green was beamless. She did not smile and her face was sad when she looked at me. `No` I said again. `I mean I am really mad on you but I can not let you go away. Please stay.` I stood up and now standing in front of her. `Me too.` she said relieved. `I missed you so much.` she tried to hug me but I did not allow it.`Don´t forget that I am still mad on you.` `Sure` she accepted. It was still again.

`I want to go` I said and walked to my suitcase. When I looked back I could see how much I hurt her with my coolness. She was everything to me and i remebered how happy she was last year when we were outside the childhome. I want to see her happy face again and made a decision.`

`YEAH GO AWAY. Don´t look at me it isn´t necessary. I could live on my own. No problem.`She watched at me. She knew that her sentences were like a punch in Leos face. Riki was angry. She did everything to came here and now she was ignored by Leo. Why did I do that? The girl thought and watched in the clear blue eyes of the girl.

She missed that kind of eyes she thought and already knew the answer off all her questions.. She knew it since the last year but did not realized it. She was totally in love with that girl. And she would do evrything for her. Everything.

`You don´t really mean that ? Say that you just kidding.´ I asked beeing shocked about her answer. `Shit. Why you do that to me?` I asked loud.

`Why? `She came closer her eyes sparkled of anger

` I ran the whole way to you in the rain, noticed at the bustsation that no bus drive today, I am soak to the skin. After I noticed that only 10 minuted were left I jumped in a car of a stupid woman who drived me to you. And you? You are mad at me and ignore me and don´t hug me or say thank you. You don´t look in my eyes. Don´t give me a smile I missed for one year?! Do you really know how that hurts?´ sha asked and a tear was running down her face. Her breast went up and down while she was breathing. I felt bad. I was so happy to see her at the beginning and now we were fighting.

`You don´t answer again? What do you think? That I am your puppet? I am sorry. NO. ` she shrugged her head.` NO I am not sorry for it. I hope you have a nice life without me because I gotta go.` She turned around and walked away without looking back.

I watched her go away. How could this happen? Why is she so angry about me? What did I wrong. I should be the one who is mad at her not the other way around. I saw her passing the half of the platform. I took my suitcase and sreamed `WAIT. I watched what she did.`PLEASE` She stopped but didn´t turn around. I ran to her and put my suitcase in front of her so that she could not walk away again. `Why are you so angry?` I asked ` I totally understand everything what you sad and I am sorry. I was stupid. But this is not the only reason why you are so mad on me right?´ I asked and put her face up so that I could look in her eyes. She was crying. She looked terrible and her eyes lost every light. ` Why are you so gorgeous even when you are so mad on me? ` she said quiet. I grinned `I don´t know. Did I look gorgeous to you? You haven´t seen yourself` I replied gentle. She smiled. `I ` Her face changed and she looked down again. `Hey. You could tell me everything. Whether what it is. You know that?!` I rembered her. She looked up. I could see that she was scared.

`I love you.` she whispered.

My heart was in my mouth when she said it. I could not believe it. `You do what?´ I asked surprised.

`I love you`

I could feel my heart was beating hard against my chest. I did not know why I tried to be cool but I answered: ` Yeah I love each other for years.` `NO` she interrupted me. `You don´t understand I guess. When I said I love you I mean that I really love that I don´t want to be without you my whole life. And I don´t know if you...` I couldn´t hold out the feeling in me. It seems to bring me to death. `if you feel the same` she continued ` so I was scared and you was so mad at me and after you say you hate me it was like everything...` I kissed her. It was a softly kiss. I could feel her lips against my. They taste salty because of her tears. I smiled when I felt her calm down. ` I am sorry` I said after our lips disengaged from each other and looked in her eyes. `For what?` she asked. `Oh not for that.` I replied fast. `That was … awesome.` I smiled. `I am sorry for be mad on you and hate you. I don´t want to hurt you.` I said quiet. `I know.` she said and hugged me. ´Do you know what?`I made a decision.` I don´t want to go back to childhome. Never. I think it´s time to live on my own. No rules, no adults. What do you think?` `What do you mean?` she asked confused. `You have understand me.` I answered. `But what is about us? I don´t want to...` I stopped her while put my hand on her mouth. `Do you want come with me?` I looked in her green eyes. Ì took her hands and faced her. I could see how she was thinking about it. It needed a long break with silence before she kissed me again. `There is nothing I want to do more in my life.` she whispered between the kiss. I watched in her happy face and I remembered how much I missed it. But I knew that I should not miss it again from now on. Because the girl was mine and I finally knew that everything made a sense in my life when I am with her.

She took my hand. `I want to show you something` she said and smiled before we walked out of the trainstation together.

_WOW, this was my fourth chapter, WHat do you think about it? Please leave comment and let me know how you feel and what you think. If you don´t understand something please let me know and I will write it more clear or explain it to you._

_Love you all guys._

_To be continued..._


End file.
